Say my last good bye
by Cry-Behind-The-Mask
Summary: Hermione gave up everything to raise Draco's son, the son Draco never knew about. She's back in England and pays him a visit.


Disclaimer-everything except Andrew and the plot belong to J.K. Rolling.

I looked down at the little boy tugging at the hem of my coat and smiled down at him. Andrew Granger was my only son, he was my whole world and everything revolved around him. From his white-blond hair and gray eyes to his sweet disposition and natural curiosity. I loved him as mush as I loved his father, whom I hadn't seen in four years. We hadn't spoken since the end of the war, when Voldemort was finally defeated by my best friend, Harry Potter. My other best fried, Ron, proposed to me three months latter, but broke off the engagement when I found out I was pregnant. It almost destroyed me, and only the thought of my baby coming in to this world and being alone made me go on.

"Mommy," Andrew whispered. I knelt down to his height so he could whisper in my ear. "I'm scared. What if Daddy doesn't like me?"

"Daddy will love you," I assured him. In truth, I didn't know how Draco would react when he found out that he had a son and I, of all people, was the mother. "Let's go." I picked him up and settled him on my hip. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I walked into St. Mungo's and up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist, a tiny witch with chocolate skin and caramel eyes, asked cheerily. I thought about turning back then, about going back to America and forgetting this whole stupid mess, but then I thought of Andrew. He deserved to know who his father was, and even if Draco hated me, how could he hate his own son?

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. I'm an old friend of his from school." My voice didn't betray how nervous I was or how much I hoped that she would turn me away saying 'Draco Malfoy? You must be crazy, he's in France with his wife and kids.' Instead, she directed me to room 432, where I found him leaning over an infant and telling the mother fantastic news, her baby girl would be alright. I cleared my thote and shifted my weight from one foot to the other in the door way, not sure what to do.

"Yes?" Draco asked, the familiar malice in his eyes replaced with curiosity and knowledge.

"Dr. Malfoy," I started, my mouth suddenly dry, "Do you have a moment? I have something very important to discus." He nodded and bid the new mother a warm good-bye before leading Andrew and I to an empty exam room.

"What is it that that's troubling you Mrs. . . ?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." I watched his eyes widen in recognition and flick between me and the boy in my arms. I nodded and he sat, had, on the chair behind him. "It's good to see you again, Draco."

"Are you trying to tell me that I am-am-am a _father_?!" Andrew hugged me tighter and I nodded.

"This is your-our-son, Andrew Draco Malfoy-Granger." Draco stood and slowly made his way over to us. Holding out a hand he lightly stroked Andrews white curls and took his small hand. "Andrew, this is your daddy."

"May I?" Draco asked. I handed Andrew over and smiled, tears brimming in my eyes as I watched Andrew hug his father as Draco soothed his worries with words of fatherly comfort.

That night, once Andrew was safely tucked into a bed at Harry and Ginny's flat, I met Draco at Malfoy Manner for dinner. Draco answered the door and ushered me into the dinning room. Pansy was sitting with a baby in her lap and Draco sat beside her. I moved into the room and waited.

"Hermione," he began carefully, "I don't really know how to tell you this, but I'm married. This is my son, and my fiance." I choked back my sobs. "What we had was great, but this is my life now." He got up and came over to me so he could lay a hand on my shoulder. I chringed away from his touch and slipped an emerald ring off my finger. "What's this?" he asked when I oushed it ionto his open palm.

"It's the ring you gave me that night.' I whispered. "he ring you gave to me when you said that you loved me more than anything on Earth. My than your own life, or anyone else. Where did that man go?" I felt my shock and sorrow quickly morph into rage and anger. "Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged when I came to you today? Why? Now I have to go back to our son and explain why his father isn't with me! I gave up everything for you, you bastard! I gave up my job, Ron left me, my parents turned me away and I couldn't stay at the Weasly's! I had to move in with Harry and Ginny and they supported me through everything! I waited for you, put my life on hold and I only went to America because I wanted Andrew to grow up away from you, not having to know that you didn't really love me!" Tears ran freely down my face now and Draco looked taken back. "I loved you." I told him, finally running out of steam. "I _still_ love you. But I guess it's time I said my last good-bye."

After that night, Andrew and I got our own flat in England, near Harry and Ginny. I opened my life back up and let love back into the picture. Andrew still wondered about his father, whom he remembered as a kind man in a with coat, and i told him all the times of Draco's kindness. Who was i to taint the image of the father Andrew had grown up with? I even got married to a nice man who worked at St. Mungo's with Draco. Life was back on track for me , but I never did see Draco after that night. Some times I wonder what happened to him, other times it's like he doesn't even exist any more.

* * *

I saw her today, Hermione looks more beautiful than ever. She was with a nice looking bloke who was holding Andrew, She looks like she's pregnant again, I wonder if it's a boy a girl. She walked right by me and didn't even notice. I wonder if she knows that Pansy left me that night, the same night she left me, and that I regret that night with every fiber of my being. I wonder if she'll miss me when I'm gone, or if she'll even notice. I hope she's happy for the rest of her days. I feel in my heart that she's found true love, but at the same time, she's my true love. he only woman I've ever really loved. But to see her happy, even just to see her one last time, is a gift that I don't deserve. I loved her, I left her, I forgot about her, and she still came back to me. She was an angel sent to me, to help me find my way, and I turned from her. I don't deserve her.

So now, in my last hour on this Earth, I lay back on the silk comforter of my four-poster bed in an empty home, alone in this world. I know I will never have the joy of seeing her face again unless God has pity on me. I doubt he will, I don't deserve it. Life is slowly slipping away form me and a brilliant light if flooding my vision. I can see something in the light' it's my mother, beckoning to me. I follow her and take her hand, she tells me that everything will be alright and that she loves me and always will.

I find that, finally, I am at peace.

* * *

A/N: yes, Draco committed suicide because he lost the one he truly loved because he was stupid and let her leave. I don't care what you tell me, or about bad reviews. I love to write and this is what I came up with, you don't like it, tough cookies. But don't worry about Draco, he went to heaven and everything was okay. Hermione shed tears and went to his funeral, Andrew dropped 'Granger from his name and all was well in the world. Draco found peace and Hermione and her child found someone that would love them both unconditional, that man happened to be Victor Krum.


End file.
